The Monster I Became
by Stinkfly3
Summary: What if Zoey friend-zoned Mike in Grand Chef Auto? Inspired by the song Monster by Aviators and Omnipony.
1. The Day Everything Changed

A/N: This fanfic is a rewrite of the show starting with part of Grand Chef Auto. It's about what would have happened if Zoey friend-zoned Mike after his love confession. Big thanks to bronies Aviators and Omnipony for the song inspiration! (For those of you who never heard of their song, the lyrics are provided at the end of this chapter to set up the mood.)

* * *

"Zoey listen," Mike said. "My characters, they're not just for show. I...I have multiple personalities."

"Yeah, I know," Zoey replied. "Cameron just told me."

"Sorry!" Cameron called out.

"I should have told you sooner," Mike told Zoey. "I just didn't want you to think I was a total freak. Because the real me really likes you. A lot."

Zoey couldn't believe this. Mike was confessing his love to her, but she didn't know what to say. His actions were because of his MPD. One minute, he's the cute guy she loves, but the next minute, he's kissing Anne Maria.

How could she deal with someone like him?

"I'm sorry, Mike," Zoey said. "But I only see you as a friend. I can't handle multiple Mikes on a daily basis."

Mike watched Zoey walk away from him. His heart was mentally shattered by the girl he loves. He wasn't even paying attention to Lightning tagging Chris' new mountain before Duncan blew it up. All he could think about was Zoey, and how she'll never love him.

That's when something inside him snapped. His sadness was replaced with rage. He lost all sense of reason as he clenched his fists. He hated himself for everything that happened to him. He vowed to make all who stood in his way pay.

Zoey only saw him as a monster, so that's exactly what he'll become.

* * *

At the elimination ceremony that night, Chris announced Scott as the official winner.

"Scott, eliminate the player of your choice," Chris said, then he quietly asked Scott to choose Lightning.

"No!" Lightning protested. "Eliminate Jo! He's a rat!"

Scott stood up. "Eeny-meeny-miny-mo," he said. "Who's the biggest lose-o? It's-"

"Zoey," Mike interrupted. "He chooses Zoey."

"Hold on, Mike," Chris said. "I need to hear it coming from Scott, not you."

Scott was about to choose Mike, but a death glare from him changed his mind. "Yeah, I choose Zoey."

"Zoey," Chris said. "The Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom is yours."

As Zoey stood up and headed for The Hurl of Shame, Mike smirked, satisfied with the results.

**Confessional**

Mike: You better watch it, Chris McLean. From now on, I'm in charge of this game, and nothing is going to stop me from winning.

**End Confessional**

* * *

**Monster**  
**by Aviators and Omnipony**

_So beautiful and more than I could ever dream_  
_Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed_  
_Time went by and I fell so in love with you_  
_Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth_

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
_And woke up in a nightmare_  
_Fallen into a world of chaos_  
_You're the reason that I'm here_  
_When you're the only one I've dreamed of_  
_You turned me away_  
_Turning me into the monster I am today_

_I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day_  
_It then occurred to me chaos is the only way_  
_When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed_  
_The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became_

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
_And woke up in a nightmare_  
_Fallen into a world of chaos_  
_You're the reason that I'm here_  
_When you're the only one I've dreamed of_  
_You turned me away_  
_Turning me into the monster I am today_

_I am not the same_  
_Because of what you did to me_  
_Now I'll show you_  
_That I've become what you thought me to be_  
_If I can't have you then_  
_I'll throw the world away_  
_Only you are to blame_  
_For turning me into the monster I am today_

_It feels like I fell asleep_  
_And woke up in a nightmare_  
_Fallen into a world of chaos_  
_You're the reason that I'm here_  
_When you're the only one I've dreamed of_  
_You turned me away_  
_Turning me into the monster I am today_


	2. A Brand New Day for Mike

A/N: The song in this chapter is a remake of the song Brand New Day from Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along-Blog.

* * *

The next day, as the other contestants were eating breakfast, Mike was in the cabin. He vowed to make Scott pay for the evil he has done. His reign of terror has come to an end.

Mike looked at his reflection in the cabin mirror, thinking about the new him as he burst into song.

_This appeared as a moral dilemma 'cause at first_  
_It was weird how I swore to eliminate the worst_  
_Of the plague that devoured the whole island it's true_  
_I was vague on the how so how can it be that you_  
_Have shown me the light_

Not happy with how he looked, Mike raised his left fist and punched the mirror as hard as he could. His hand was now bleeding, so he wrapped it some bandages to ease the pain.

_It's a brand new day and the sun is high_  
_All the birds are singing that you're gonna die_  
_How I hesitated now I wonder why_  
_It's a brand new day_

Mike took off his clothes and threw them on his bed as he thought about all of the things Scott did to him. He blackmailed him, used his personalities, and stole Zoey from him.

Mike just couldn't take it anymore.

_All the times that you beat me unconscious I'll forgive_  
_All the crimes incomplete listen honestly I'll live_  
_Mr. Cool Mr. Right Mr. Know-It-All is through_  
_Now my future's so bright and I owe it all to you_  
_Who showed me the light_

Mike put on his new outfit: a black t-shirt with ripped sleeves, black jeans, and black boots. Then he combed his usually unkempt hair so the long bangs hung in front of his eyes. He knew not even Chris McLean will see this coming.

_It's a brand new me I've got no remorse_  
_Now the water's rising but I know the course_  
_I'm gonna shock the host who's name's Chris McLean_  
_It's a brand new day_

Mike then thought about Zoey. He no longer loved her. She broke his heart, and she'll see what she did to him. As he thought about how big of a jerk she is, he took out a small black-handled knife and put in on a black belt that was attached to his jeans.

_And Zoey will see the tough guy in me_  
_Not a joke not a dork not a failure_  
_And she may cry but her tears will dry_  
_When I take out my knife and rip out her once beating heart_

Mike looked at his reflection in the broken mirror. He smirked, pleased with his new look.

_It's a brand new day yeah the sun is high_  
_All the angels sing because you're gonna die_  
_Go ahead and laugh yeah I'm a funny guy_  
_Tell everyone goodbye_  
_It's a brand new day_

"It's payback time, Scott," Mike muttered under his breath. "You've messed with the wrong person."


	3. The Four Targets

A/N: I decided to include Dr. Horrible song spoofs in future chapters, including this one.

* * *

When Mike arrived at the mess hall, the other remaining contestants looked at him. He wasn't in his usual ensemble, making everyone near him feel uncomfortable.

"Hey Mike," Cameron said. "I see you changed your look."

"So?" Mike asked as he got his breakfast and sat at the table. "Everyone changes appearance once in a while."

"You have bandages on your hand," Jo pointed out. "And you're wearing black."

"And is there anything wrong with that?" Mike asked.

"Nah, it's just plain Sha-creepy!" Lightning commented.

As the remaining contestants ate breakfast, Mike glared at the other four. He hated each of them for various reasons. Scott ruined his friendship with Zoey, Cameron broke his promise about not telling anyone about the four personalities, Jo's cut-throat attitude made her difficult to work with, and Lightning...well...was just plain stupid.

And one by one, they will all go down.

_Look at you people_  
_Amazing how you all_  
_Showed up for the slaughter_  
_No one condemning you_  
_Lined up like lemmings_  
_You're led to the water_  
_Why can't you see what I see?  
Why can't you hear these lies?_  
_Maybe the fee's too pricey for you to realize_  
_Your disguise is slipping_  
_I think you're slipping_

_Now that your dreamland is still as the grave_  
_You're beginning to fear me_  
_Like cavemen fear thunder_  
_I still have to wonder_  
_Can you really hear me?_  
_I bring you pain_  
_The kind you can't suffer quietly_  
_Fire up your brain_  
_Remind you inside you're rioting_  
_Society is slipping_  
_Everything's slipping away_  
_So..._

_Go ahead!_  
_Laugh at me!_  
_Say I was just dead weight!_  
_Stab my back!_  
_Tell them all!_  
_Break your promise!_  
_Get a wound!_  
_Show some blood!_  
_I will show all of you!_  
_Look at you!_  
_Not a word!_  
_Still scared of sharks!_

_Then I win!_  
_And I get!_  
_Everything I wanted!_  
_All the cash!_  
_All the fame!_  
_And social change!_  
_Victory!_  
_That I planned!_  
_It's now your worst nightmare's turn!_  
_You people all have to learn!_  
_This world is going to burn!_  
_Burn!_  
_BURN!_

_No sign of Zoey_  
_Good, I would give anything not to have her see_  
_It's gonna be bloody_  
_Heads up so-called buddy_  
_There's no time for mercy_  
_There will be vengeance..._


End file.
